The 37's
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-120 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Jeri Taylor Brannon Braga |director=James L. Conway |imdbref=tt0708976 |guests=John Rubinstein as John Evansville, David Graf as Fred Noonan, Mel Winkler as Jack Hayes, James Saito as Nogami, Sharon Lawrence as Amelia Earhart |previous_production=Twisted |next_production=Initiations |episode=VGR S02E01 |airdate=28 August1995 |previous_release=(VGR) Learning Curve (Overall) The Adversary |next_release=Initiations |story_date(s)=48975.1 |previous_story=The Adversary |next_story=Initiations }} Summary The crew of Voyager follows an ancient SOS to a Class L planet whose atmospheric interference requires landing the ship to investigate. On the surface, Captain Janeway leads an away team to discover the source of the transmission: a Lockheed Model 10 Electra with an alien generator added to sustain the SOS. Joining Commander Chakotay's team, the crew finds a "cryostasis chamber" containing eight humans preserved since the 1930s, including Amelia Earhart and her navigator, Fred Noonan. After resuscitation, Noonan uses a handgun to hold the Voyager officers hostage, disbelieving their story and insisting on speaking to J. Edgar Hoover. Janeway speaks to Earhart and explains her significance to human history and to Janeway herself; Earhart, as Noonan's boss, tells him to cooperate, and some of them exit the caves. Outside, however, a firefight breaks out between the Voyager away team and three hooded figures. Janeway flanks the attackers and disarms them; they are human, and are surprised that Janeway is too. They had assumed the Voyager was a ship belonging to an alien species called the Briori. Janeway learns that the Briori visited Earth in 1937 and abducted more than 300 humans, bringing them to the Delta Quadrant as slaves. The humans successfully rebelled against the Briori, who fled and never returned. Fifteen generations later, there are more than 100,000 humans living in three cities on the planet. The last eight un-revived humans in cryostasis were believed dead by the others, who came to revere "the 37s" as "monuments to their ancestors". The settlers cannot offer the Briori technology that brought them there, as their ancestors dismantled the alien ship long ago, but they do offer to accept any of the Voyager crew into their society. Janeway thus faces a crisis of conscience: can she decide, for all 152 people on Voyager, to condemn them to the 70-year journey home to Earth? Yet, if the choice is presented to the crew and only some decide to continue onward, the ship cannot be staffed by fewer than 100. Meanwhile, Earhart says that as much as she admires Voyager and yearns to learn to pilot it, she and the other 37s feel a stronger affinity to the people on the planet and they will all be staying. In the end, Janeway allows her crew to decide for themselves, and they all opt to stay aboard. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Character error # After Janeway tells Chakotay by communicator that her team has been taken hostage, Chakotay dispatches an armed rescue party. But when the captors make peace with Janeway and head out with her to the ship, Janeway and her team never call Chakotay or the ship to tell them the situation has been resolved. This could have been done off screen, before the group leave the cave. Continuity # When the crew are captured, they are disarmed; however, when they get into a firefight later, Janeway draws her phaser from her holster. The weapons were most likely returned when the captors made peace with Janeway. Plot holes # On Voyager's bridge, Amelia Earhart asks Lt. Paris, "How fast?" Lt. Paris replies "Warp 9.9. In your terms, that's about 4 billion miles per second." Four billion miles per second is 21,505.38 faster than the speed of light. This would have let Voyager travel the 75,000 light years it was sent in about 3.5 years, thus ruining the storyline of being over 70 years from earth and the Federation. This could be the maximum possible speed, which could result in auto shutdown of the engines after a short period. In any case, the ship would need to stop periodically for repairs and resupply. Revealing mistakes # When under fire, Chakotay and Janeway take cover behind large rocks which move when touched. The area beneath could have become worn over the years, allowing the rocks to shift under gentle pressure. # When Amelia Earhart and the Japanese guy are woken from cryo, the Japanese guy is confused about the Star Fleet personnel speaking Japanese. Captain Janeway explains that this is due to the "Universal Translator" that all the Star Fleet crew members are carrying. Yet, later on, the Japanese person and Amelia Earhart seem to be able to communicate and understand each other perfectly fine, even though they don't have these "Universal Translators" available to them. So while the "Universal Translator" might explain how Star Fleet can communicate with any life form in any language, it cannot explain how an English and Japanese person from the 1930's can communicate directly with each other without having this device on them. Either they were already familiar enough with each other’s language to use it without translation devices, or they somehow received the ability to understand each other while in cyrostasis, just as Simon Pheonix and John Spartan gained new skills while cryogenically frozen in the film Demolition Man. Nit Central # Rodnberry on Sunday, January 17, 1999 - 5:00 am: They found an old rusted Ford Model A (or was it a T?) floating in space, right? Well, doesn't iron need oxygen, let alone water, which has oxygen in it, in order to rust? There's no oxygen in space, or if there is, it's way too sparse to create rust, I'd think, but I'm not a scientist so I'm not sure. But let's think on this: If you take a piece of iron, dip it in water, then place it, wet, in a vacuum sealed container with absolutely no air whatsoever in it, would the iron rust? If that same container had the iron partially submerged in water, then vacuum sealed, would the iron still rust? Just wondering. If anyone knows more on the subject please let me know. Cableface on Wednesday, January 20, 1999 - 2:20 pm:'' That's a toughie. As I understand it, something only rusts in water because of the oxygen in the water.I'm not sure what effect a vacuum or zero-gravity enviroment would have on the oxygen content of the water but I would imagine that it would have the same effect. Unless we were talking about open space, in which case the water would either freeze or evaporate. Either way, nothing could rust in it. But, I will stand corrected if I'm wrong. ScottN on Wednesday, January 20, 1999 - 5:52 pm: Maybe it was rusted before it got zapped into space? Mike Konczewski on Thursday, January 21, 1999 - 3:15 pm:'' I'm sure the truck was rusty before it went into space. The vacuum of space would have prevented the truck from rusting away to nothing, just maintained it's 20th century amount of rust. # And one last point, now that it's on my mind. How the hell did the car get into space, anyway, and how could it have been floating for so long in it without some Klingons or other races using it for target practise? Or being smashed to bits by an asteroid or comet or falling into some star's gravitational pull and eventually becoming so much space slag or evaporated completely? Rodnberry on Thursday, January 21, 1999 - 3:17 am:'' I thought that, too, ScottN. But I'm still wondering how it got up there in the first place, but since it's never been explained (but then I've only seen it once and don't remember if it was or not) then I guess we'll never know. Mike Konczewski on Thursday, January 21, 1999 - 3:15 pm: It was explained; the descendants of the captured Earth people put it in space as a kind of warning beacon/homage to the 37's.' # ''BrianB on Friday, July 09, 1999 - 5:36 am: Wouldn't a truck in space result in a cracked block? That's some antifreeze. Omer on Friday, July 09, 1999 - 3:03 pm: I'm not sure... they could have defrozen it while transporting... or after that # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, July 15, 1999 - 7:11 am: Why is it dangerous for a shuttle to go through trinimbic turbulance, but okay for the much bigger ship. Trickster on Thursday, July 15, 1999 - 12:59 pm: Maybe a bigger ship has more inertial dampeners/structurial integrity fields. # Those puny little legs are supposed to hold up the ship? What about the ground below sinking under the weight? Voyager probably has a specilised anti gravity field for this. # There's an SOS from the plane. A PBS special I believe stated that Earheart didn't know Morse Code. '''Chris Thomas on Thursday, July 15, 1999 - 7:54 am: Well I don't know Morse code, but I do know how to deliver an SOS using it, which most people know but that's all. Seniram 18:25, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Maybe Noonan was Morse Code qualified?' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager